pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Calendario de Cumpleaños
Pongan su firma y el dia para saber en que mes cumplen. Es muy facil y así uno sabe en que mes y dia cumplen, solo sigan las instrucciones. Forma de colocarse #Pon el dia de tu cumple en la sección del mes que cumples. Ej: Agosto: Dia 13 #Pon tu firma al lado del dia de tu cumple y listo. Ej: Agosto: Dia 13. Archivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif¡El editor mas divertido! Dejame un mensaje o lee mi sagaArchivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif 18:32 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Enero *Día 2 de enero Rasphberry!! Love~ 20:01 16 dic 2011 (UTC) *Dia 3 de enero :P en medio ZoeDreams Venga, ¡¡Juega con Vanillite!! 17:40 2 mar 2013 (UTC) *DÍA 4 de enero Archivo:Cara_de_Togekiss_serie.png el psiquico Archivo:Caras_mm_brillantes_honchkrow_shyni.pngdejame un mensaje Archivo:Caras_mm_brillantes_porygon-z_shyni.png si es que no me duermo Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.png o mira mi blog Archivo:Caras_mm_brillantes_latios_shyni.png17:26 7 dic 2011 (UTC) *DÍA 8 DE ENERO.SE APROXMA 1313 Pili c: *Día 14 de enero ¡EL MEJOR! ¡Vamos ha hacer unos chorizillos! ¡Kamikazae!¡ Lee pokémon rumble adventures! 12:11 8 jun 2012 (UTC) *Día 20¡¡¡ Archivo:Flareon_icon.gifLa llama en mi interior-crece con cada latido-de mi corazonArchivo:Flareon_icon.gif 01:15 20 nov 2012 (UTC) *Día 21! Archivo:SUICUNE_I.gifVisitame... Archivo:GLACEON_I.gif Deja un mensaje Archivo:Zorua_Icon.gifPero lee mi saga ;)Archivo:UMBREON_I.gif 19:31 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *El 27 n_n [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Yo soy la luna llena ']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|''' ¿Y tú?]] 17:28 9 may 2012 (UTC) *Día 30 XD Arepius wey visitame OuuO XD 15:16 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Febrero *Día 11 [[User:Dark PikaDex|~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 21:58 30 nov 2011 (UTC) *Día 13 Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 20:46 9 jul 2012 (UTC) *Día 21 ¿Tienes un Mareep shiny? ¿Cuando el intercambio? 01:13 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Marzo *3 de marzo Dios DraGón • ¡Mi discusión! • ¡Mi blog! 12:28 21 dic 2012 (UTC) *3 de Marzo El Snivy Volador :D Dejame mensajitos o mira el progreso de mi concurso Si quieres pasate por mi wiki :D *Marzo 13(y si se olvidan como en este año les pego chicles en la cabeza ED)Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!]] 22:46 14 oct 2011 (UTC) *14 De Marzo QUE ES LO QUE SOY??? HAAA SI UN NYAN AWESOME CAT *17 de Marzo link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'''Campeonempoleon]]link=User blog:Campeonempoleon *25 de Marzo El gran DavidArchivo:Mini_David.pngSu poderoso Dark CharizardArchivo:Mini_de_Dark_Charizard.pngY su gran SalamenceArchivo:Salamence_mini.jpg 15:28 17 ene 2012 (UTC) *26 de Marzo The Crack's Day Archivo:Emblema_de_DLGS.pngCuando Fabia está en peligro, yo acudo en su ayudaArchivo:Rayman_tira_bola.gif 17:02 25mar 2012 (UTC) *26 de Marzo Awemon (discusión) 18:20 25 mar 2013 (UTC) *5 de Marzo Demonboy X 01:03 9 may 2012 (UTC) Abril *Día 2 Archivo:Oshawott_NB.gif El detective Oshawott y su ayudante minccino 18:36 12 oct 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Oshawott_NB.gif *dia 3 Adicto a Yugioh duelist of the roses :D 01:42 6 feb 2012 (UTC) *''Dia 8 '' .:Ξ Rainbow Road Ξ:. 18:06 25 mar 2013 (UTC) *Dia 11 El mejor Dios. *Dia 12 Archivo:Delcatty_Pt.pngLa fan Nº1 de Delcatty Archivo:Delcatty_Pt.png *Dia 17 Maacaa 15:39 3 abr 2012 (UTC) *Dia 19 Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Abra_mini.gify participa en mi concurso Archivo:Kadabra_mini.gif 17:50 15 oct 2011 (UTC) *dia 21Gran deoxis 15:18 3 abr 2012 (UTC) *Dia 24 Archivo:Luxray_mini.gif ¡Luxray corre! Archivo:Luxray_mini.gif Archivo:Wingull_Discusion_Puffle.gif ¿Algun Mensaje? Archivo:Wingull_Discusion_Puffle.gif Archivo:Thundnake_Shiny.png ¡Mi primera dex! Archivo:Thundnake_espalda_shiny.png *Día 26 El luchador llameante *Dia 29 ~Archivo:Darkrai_Mini_MM.pngThe Master of The Dark Archivo:Genesect_Mini.png *Día 27 Archivo:Notitulado.gif Holaa Soy El Fan Nº1 De Oshawott Archivo:Oshawott NB.gif Pero Dime NahuXD Archivo:Notitulado.gif *Día 11!!¡¡ leftleft !!Tepig Tepig Tepig¡¡ Traeme los mensajes Mayo *Dia 7. El ranger total Archivo:Primo Ranger Mini.pngY su fiel compañero StarlyArchivo:Starly mini.gifY su pequeño RoggenrolaArchivo:Cara de Roggenrola by Pokemon-Diamond.png 17:07 13 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 8 Archivo:CHARMELEON_I.gifJuan! Quieres dejarme un mensaje? Quieres ver mi serie? Archivo:Juan_cuadro.png *Día 13 Franminero: Archivo:Gothorita.gif Franminero: Si los sueños no pudieran cumplirse no existirían ( Mira mi Dex! ) I Love Gothitelle''' Archivo:Gothitelle_icon.gif 13:18 2 mar 2013 (UTC) 20:51 20 ene 2013 (UTC) *Día 14 sσℓσ 16:13 28 ago 2012 (UTC) *Dia 16 3 dias despues de mi novio :3 25px|link=Usuario_discusión:Spadin21|Déjame un mensaje Spadin21 50px|link=Usuario_discusión:Spadin21|Déjame un mensaje 09:59 1 mar 2013 (UTC) *Día 18Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif17:23 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Tambien es mi cumpleaños este dia Frost AnonyFighter (discusión) 13:42 28 ago 2012 (UTC) *El 22 Archivo:Koffing_mini.gifUsuario:PkmnArchivo:Koffing_mini.gif 11:51 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *21 de Mayo ^.^/Firma: Archivo:Eevee_icon.png Archivo:Leafeon_icon.png ^.^ Glaceon | Eevee | Leafeon ^.^ Archivo:Glaceon_icon.png Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 23:02 12 jul 2012 (UTC) *Dia 24. El Maestro del Suspense 18:36 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 27 Archivo:Purrloin NB.pngArchivo:Skitty NB.pngArchivo:Meowth NB.png¡Conocedme!¡Hablad conmigo!Archivo:Purrloin NB.pngArchivo:Skitty NB.pngArchivo:Meowth NB.png 17:27 15 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 28. †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 13:51 14 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 29 --: Meta Knight 4142, Hablamos? 21:32 6 feb 2012 (UTC) *Día 31 Archivo:Victini_NB.gifLa fanática de Victini.Archivo:Victini_NB.gif 19:14 9 may 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Houndoom NB.pngDangerEl galante caballero del fuego oscuro encantado de escucharteArchivo:Houndoom NB.png 11:22 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Junio *Dia 1ºUltra Gallade 22:03 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 5 Archivo:Mini_mew.gifEsta epoca es tan dulce. Hay gente [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|que no lo cree, pero '¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Mini_mew.gif 22:18 30 nov 2011 (UTC) *Dia 6 aytami santana vega (discusion) Tami (Eeveeman) *Dia 7ºLa ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 17:14 9 may 2012 (UTC) *Día 12 BrunoheroeXD (discusión) 01:22 9 feb 2013 (UTC) *Dia 14º (Beli-chan 20:40 21 jun 2012 (UTC)) *Día 14 MasterTuren (L) *Dia 17ºArchivo:Lucario_NB.gif Soy Hero Archivo:Druddigon_NB.gif Para los mensages Archivo:Haxorus_NB_variocolor.gif Y mira mi dex! Archivo:Serperior N2B2 variocolor.gif 13:59 20 nov 2012 (UTC) Julio *Dia 1 Archivo:PICHU_I.gifEl rey de los pikachus, contacta conmigo Archivo:PIKACHU_I.gifY no te olvides de visitar mi region Archivo:026-RAICHU.gif 17:29 9 may 2012 (UTC) *Dia 8 ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 15:12 13 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 8 (ya somos tres) Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 14:26 13 ago 2012 (UTC) *Día 10 --Arceus24274 20:59 8 may 2012 (UTC)Arceus24274 *Día 10 Archivo:Neru_icon.gifNeru... ¡La mejor vocaloid que ha existido!Archivo:Neru_icon.gif 14:08 2 ago 2012 (UTC) *Dia 14.Master pokemon 2000 17:28 15 oct 2011 (UTC) 17:21 15 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 16 Elglaceoncreciente. 13:09 14 dic 2011 (UTC) *Día 26.Archivo:Swampert mini.gifYo soy yo Tú eres túArchivo:Marshtomp mini.gifQuién es más tonto de los dos?Archivo:Mudkip mini.gif 20:58 12 dic 2011 (UTC) *Día 26 8D espeon114 16:07 18 ene 2012 (UTC) *Día 19 Archivo:Pichu_NB.gifconoce a pichuArchivo:Gizamimi_Pichu.png 21:19 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Agosto *Dia 13. Archivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif¡El editor mas divertido! Dejame un mensaje o lee mi sagaArchivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif 18:32 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 16.Archivo:Pikachu_NB.gifArchivo:Lucario_NB_variocolor.gifMatamanplay y Yo Recuerda leer mi serieArchivo:Umbreon_NB_variocolor.gifArchivo:Rayquaza_NB_variocolor.gif 21:20 8 feb 2012 (UTC) *Día 19 GotrunksMegaGuerrero 15:16 14 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 19 millo, chili y maiz Archivo:Mis_tres_lideres_favoritos.png y pansage, panpour y pansearArchivo:Mis_tres_pokes_favoritos.png 21:50 6 jun 2012 (UTC) 15:11 6 jun 2012 (UTC) 20:08 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Septiembre *yo tambien el dia 8 El Sableye Acecha en las sombras 17:52 12 mar 2012 (UTC) *Dia 13 'El niño que susurraba ''a las tabletas de chocolate 14:36 5 ene 2013 (UTC) *Dia 16 no es tonto quien pregunta,sino que el que no pregunta 18:38 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *El de arriba O3O Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 20:07 12 nov 2011 (UTC) *Día 29, the aura is with my... 15:01 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 29, Archivo:RioluSS.gifXxCashxX By the power of Thunder!Archivo:piedratrueno.png Lee mi serie! *Día 11 o3o ☆~ Иø Ծηε ℛυℓεs... Ƈαυѕε Îм Λ Mα†яyøѕнкα! ~☆ 14:54 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Octubre *Día 5 Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... 'Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 17:23 9 may 2012 (UTC) *Día 13 Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 18:56 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 22 Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 22:19 30 nov 2011 (UTC) *Dia 26 Archivo:Toxicroak_la.gifArchivo:Croagunk_mini.gifSoy TennyArchivo:Kadabra_mini.gifDejame un mensaje¡Archivo:Luxray_mini.gif 18:18 8 sep 2012 (UTC) *Día 29! ' Puffle Dime lo que Quieras Lée mi serie! *Día 30 Demonfabio 15:30 10 feb 2012 (UTC) *Dia 6 Phantomix (discusión) 14:14 2 ago 2012 (UTC) *Dia 27C-KunPikaPower! (discusión) 01:55 18 oct 2012 (UTC) *Día 8 ... Ro, Nukie Ro 00:16 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Noviembre *Dia 04 Renzo5X 03:03 25 abr 2012 (UTC)Frogiant y Renzo5XRenzo5X 03:03 25 abr 2012 (UTC) *Dia 16 Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:00 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 24Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gifte gusta pachirisu 18:05 17 oct 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif *28 :3 Richard llop (discusión) 08:34 19 ago 2012 (UTC) Diciembre *Día 2 Yo Cumplo Ese Dia Problem? *Día 4 Ayrto 20:34 1 abr 2012 (UTC) *Día 12 santisgo 19:01 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 14 Aqui va la firma ¿no? 14:58 13 oct 2011 (UTC) - Archivo:Eevee_NB.gif Danieleli356 (discusión) 12:36 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Jolteon_NB.gif *Día 16 Soy elena y soy alumna de PCA (discusión) 09:44 4 ago 2012 (UTC) *Día 19 мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 18:35 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 29